In many circuit protection applications it is desirable to employ fuses that are compact and that have high “breaking capacities.” Breaking capacity (also commonly referred to as “interrupting capacity”) is the current that a fuse is able to interrupt without being destroyed or causing an electric arc of unacceptable duration. Certain fuses sold under the name NANO fuse are currently available that exhibit high breaking capacities and are suitable for compact applications, but such fuses are relatively expensive. It is therefore desirable to provide a low cost, high breaking capacity fuse that is suitable for compact circuit protection applications.